Eine interessante Erfahrung
by dedlit
Summary: Adison verbirgt ihren Schmerz hinter einer Wand aus Arroganz und Gleichgültigkeit, doch diese Wand beginnt irgendwann zu bröckeln…… IzzyAdison


Warnung: female-slash! Ich weiß, ein ungewöhnliches Pairing, doch vielleicht werft ihr trotzdem einen Blick drauf .

Titel: Eine interessante Erfahrung…  
(one-shot)  
Autor: dedlit  
Genre: Romance  
Pairing: Adison Montgomery-Sheppard/ Isabelle Stephens

Disclaimer: Grey's Anatomy gehört leider Gottes nicht mir (oder Gott sei Dank, je nachdem aus welcher Sicht man es betrachet), doch der mehr oder weniger vorhandene Plot schon –alles meins- gg!

Da es anscheinend kaum FFs auf Deutsch über die Serie Grey's Anatomy gibt, hab ich mir gedacht ich schreib einfach mal drauflos, und das ist dabei herausgekommen, ich hoffe es gefällt euch. (Meine Fantasie ist zwar etwas krank, aber es ist nur ein FF.)

Warnung: female-slash (NICHT für Kinder geeignet!) Lesen auf eigenen Gefahr (oder so was in der Art). Bitte nehmt diese Warnung ernst, denn hier wird ALLES explizit dargestellt! Wer hier weiterliest, dem wünsche ich jedoch viel Spaß gg.

_Das Leben ist wohl sehr seltsam, es gibt die verschiedensten Personen auf dieser Welt und wenn man denkt, man hat unter all diesen seinen ‚Spiegel' gefunden, dann ist er auf einmal wieder weg._

_Ja, es gibt viele Arten die Einsamkeit zu überwinden, doch wir wissen nie welche die Wirkungsvollste ist. Sollen wir einen Verlust totschlagen, ihn beschimpfen, wütend oder traurig sein? Wenn wir etwas davon tun, dann ist es nicht die Person gewesen, die unser ‚Spiegel' ist. Denn wenn sie unser ‚Spiegel' ist, dann lassen wir uns nur noch treiben, in der Hoffnung, dass es irgendwo jemanden gibt der uns an Land zieht und uns von unserem Leiden erlöst……_

„Dr. Stephens, in den OP 3 bitte!" Izzy zog genervt die Augenbrauen zusammen, was für ein Tag. Duzende Untersuchungen und kaum Schlaf und dann ist man endlich eingedöst und schon wieder wird nach einem verlangt.

Trotz Übermüdung machte sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg und stand wenige Minuten später vor dem OP 3. Eine gehetzt aussehende Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard stürmte an ihr vorbei, um während des Umziehens den Fall zu erläutern.

Izzy war sich wohl darüber im Klaren, dass sie der Ärztin kein leichtes Leben bescherte, wo immer es ging ignorierte sie die ältere Ärztin, seit dem Vorfall mit dem Baby, welches sie, Izzy, mit aller Kraft betreut hatte, nur um es danach sterben zu sehen.

Doch obwohl die Blondhaarige noch immer gehässig war, wenn es um Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard ging, hatte sie im tiefen Inneren schon längst mit der Sache abgeschlossen. Eigentlich tat ihr die gehetzte Ärztin sogar Leid, denn sie bemühte sich wo sie konnte, doch ihr Mann ignorierte all ihre Versuche mit ihm Frieden zu schließen.

Erschwerend kam noch hinzu, dass die Rothaarige von allen mehr oder weniger ignoriert bis verachtet wurde.

Eineinhalb Stunden später war der Eingriff vorüber und alles war gut gegangen. Izzy wusch sich noch die Hände und trödelte dabei ein bisschen, da sie für einen kurzen Moment die Stille, die im Vorraum des OPs herrschte, genießen wollte.

Danach ging sie frohen Mutes, dass sie nun hoffentlich ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen würde in einen der Bereitschaftsräume.

Doch dort waren gerade zwei Menschen seeeeehr beschäftigt. Izzy zog mit einem Grinser die Türe zu. Ja, George und die kleine Krankenschwester sollten tatsächlich die Türen abschließen.

Um endlich zu ihrer wohlverdienten Ruhe zu kommen, war sie fest entschlossen alles nötige zu tun, denn irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es in den anderen Bereitschaftsräumen ähnlich ‚zuging'. Und wenige Minuten später stand sie im Aufzug, um den Weg Richtung Wäschekammer einzuschlagen, einer der wenigen Orte, an denen man (fast) immer ungestört war.

Als sie im 3. Stock war, hielt der Lift an und eine irritiert aussehende Montgomery-Sheppard stürmte ohne nach links und rechts zu sehen in den Lift und drückte verzweifelt den Knopf mit der Aufschrift ‚8. Stock-Dachterrasse'. Sie hielt eine Unmenge an Akten and ihre Brust gedrückt. Izzy bemerkte, wie sie sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel wischte.

Die Rothaarige schien die Mitfahrerin erst jetzt bemerkt zu haben, denn ihr Rücken straffte sich automatisch und ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde von einer Sekunde auf die andere neutral, gemischt mit etwas Arroganz.

Izzy schüttelte den Kopf und Adison sah sie mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an. „Ist irgendetwas, Dr. Stephens?"

Die jüngere nahm all ihren Mut zusammen. „Um ehrlich zu sein, der Aufzug ist in einem Krankenhaus so etwas wie eine ‚vogelfreie' Zone, hier macht man die Dinge, die man sonst nie vor anderen Leuten macht…… Wenn sie heulen wollen, bitte sehr, ich bin die letzte Person die sie daran hindert."

Adison sah sie empört an. „Ich heule nicht! Ich heule NIEMALS!"

Izzy zuckte nur mit den Schultern und betrachtete interessiert die andere Frau. Diese hatte ihre Hände so stark geballt, dass ihre Knöchel weiß hervortraten.

Zum Glück würde der Aufzug bald im 6. Stock ankommen und Izzy würde vom Anblick Dr. Montgomery-Sheppards befreit.

Als sie schon aufatmen wollte, da die Anzeige darauf verwies, dass sie sich zwischen dem 5. und 6. Stock befanden, hielt der Fahrstuhl plötzlich mit einem Ruck an. Die Beiden Frauen verloren beinahe das Gleichgewicht und Adison rutschte der Aktenstapel aus den Armen und landete auf dem Boden.

Zettel flogen wild umher, während die Rothaarige auf den Notrufknopf drückte. Die Stimme eines Mannes erklang im Aufzug.

„Es gibt einige technische Probleme mit diesem Aufzug und wir werden diese erst nach geraumer Zeit gelöst haben, ich bitte sie ruhig zu bleiben, wir tun unser Möglichstes. Also bewahren s……"

Ein Klicken verkündete, dass die Leitung wohl gerade den Geist aufgegeben hatte.

Izzy verzog genervt das Gesicht. „Wirklich super, ich hoffe die bringen das schnell wieder in Ordnung."

Ihre Mitfahrerin kniete sich derweilen hin um die Unterlagen aufzusammeln. Izzy beugte sich hinunter und bemerkte, dass der älteren Ärztin nun unaufhaltsam Tränen über das Gesicht liefen. Die Assistenzärztin fühlte sich hin und hergerissen. Einerseits mochte sie die Andere nicht wirklich und andererseits, bot diese einen so jämmerlichen Anblick, dass sich ihr Magen zusammenzog.

Schnell wie der Wind sammelte Izzy die Akten zusammen und stapelte diese in einer Ecke des Fahrstuhles. Auch die Akten, die Adison noch in der Hand hielt, nahm sie dieser einfach weg und legte sie zu den Restlichen.

Izzy stand wieder auf, um dann unaufhörlich genervt mit dem Fuß zu wippen. Erst ein Blick auf ihre Mitfahrerin ließ sie damit aufhören. Die Oberärztin kniete noch immer auf dem Boden, den Kopf gesengt, mit bebendem Körper.

Nun konnte Izzy nicht länger zusehen, sondern sie hockte sich hin und legte einen Arm um ihre Chefin. Diese schluchzte nur. „Geben sie sich bloß keine Mühe Stephens, ich weiß ja, dass ich wahrscheinlich sogar am stocken des Fahrstuhles schuld bin, also sparen sie sich ihr geheucheltes Mitleid."

Ein eisiger Tonfall hatte sich in ihre Worte gemischt. Wären sie nicht in einem Fahrstuhl, der sozusagen ‚vogelfrei' ist und hätte Izzy nicht mitbekommen, wie bitter die Worte der anderen waren, dann wäre sie wahrscheinlich zurückgeschreckt, doch so……

Izzy rutschte hinter die Oberärztin und umarmte diese von dort aus, zog sie fest an ihren Körper. Eine Hand löste sie, um durch die glatten Haare zu streichen. Die sprach immer wieder beruhigend auf die Andere ein. Anfangs wehrte sich diese noch vehement, doch schließlich drückt Izzy sie noch fester an sich. „Keine Sorge, ich werde nicht hinsehen, versprochen, aber Tränen darf man nicht immer zurückhalten, manchmal muss man sie weinen."

Adison schluchzte, noch mehr als vorher, sie zitterte am ganzen Körper und weinte einfach immer weiter. Izzy strich ihr geduldig über den Kopf. So hatte sie sich ihre ‚Pause' eigentlich nicht vorgestellt.

Nach einigen Minuten, wurde der Körper der Rothaarigen nur noch durch einige Schluchzer geschüttelt.

Als sie schließlich ruhig in der Armen der Blonden lag, erklang Adisons Stimme.

„Danke!"

„Ich hab eigentlich nichts getan." Izzy sah verwundert zu der Frau in ihren Armen, doch sie konnte sich unmöglich so weit vorbeugen um ihr Gesicht zu sehen.

„Doch Stephens, sie sind die erste Person seit langem, die mich nicht einfach übergangen hat, als wäre ich ein Stück Fleisch. Dafür danke ich ihnen aufrichtig."

Izzy war ein bisschen überrascht, über das Selbstbild der Dr. Montgomery-Sheppard, doch jetzt wo sie darüber nachdachte…… es war wirklich so, dass man selten über sie sprach und wenn doch dann meist schlecht.

Trotzdem sie selbst auch hin und wieder über die Oberärztin geschimpft hatte, war sie nun doch wütend, auf wen auch immer.

„Sie sind kein Stück Fleisch! Also behaupten sie so etwas NIE wieder, jeder Mensch ist besonders."

Adison unterbrach sie mit trauriger Stimme. „Nein, Menschen wie sie sind besonders, sie haben Mitgefühl, Menschen wie Meredith sind etwas besonders, sie hat die Gabe der Aufrichtigkeit, selbst Menschen wie O'Malley sind durch ihr Handeln liebenswert. Im Gegensatz dazu sind Menschen wie ich einfach nur…… Da."

Nun war Izzy beinahe schockiert, eigentlich hatte sie immer gedacht, dass Adison eiskalt wäre, doch anscheinend versuchte sie nur sich vom Rest der Welt abzukoppeln und der Realität zu entfliehen.

„Das stimmt nicht." Izzy flüsterte die Worte nur leise in den Raum, doch Adison richtete sich einfach auf und entzog sich ihr.

„Leider doch, ich bin eben wertlos……", die Oberärztin hatte nun ihre übliche Haltung angenommen. Gestrafter Rücken, größtenteils emotionsloser bis arroganter Blick, nur ihre roten Augen deuteten auf das vorher Geschehene hin.

Izzy richtet sich nun ebenfalls auf und schritt zu der anderen um ihr dann fest in die Augen zu sehen.

„Nur wer das von sich selbst denkt, ist wertlos, ich habe sie immer für stärker gehalten."

„Vielleicht ist das mein Problem, ich dachte wirklich, dass sich etwas geändert hätte zwischen mir und Derek. Dann öffnet man einen Raum und…… der Anblick reißt einem den Boden unter den Füßen weg."

Izzy wusste, dass sie höchstwahrscheinlich Sheppard und Meredith erwischt hatte, die Beiden konnten einfach nicht voneinander lassen.

Ein kaltes Lächeln lag auf den Lippen der Rothaarigen und sie wollte schon weiterreden, als es Izzy zu bunt wurde. Konnte diese Frau nicht einmal die Klappe halten.

Somit tat Izzy das erste das ihr einfiel……

Sie presste ihren Mund auf den der Anderen, drängte sie gegen die Wand und hielt deren Handgelenke an die Mauer gepresst.

Erst jetzt realisierte sie, WAS sie da eigentlich tat, doch wenn sie etwas begonnen hatte wollte sie es auch zu Ende bringen.

Langsam, um die andere nicht zu erschrecken, fuhr Izzy mit der Zunge über deren Mund. Eigentlich hatte sie mit großer Gegenwehr gerechnet, doch die Andere schien noch immer zu sehr überrascht zu sein, sodass sie einfach den Mund öffnete.

Izzy selbst, hatte noch nie eine Frau geküsst, doch irgendwie gefiel es ihr, da die anderen Lippen weniger rau waren und sie die dominantere Rolle innehatte.

Als sie jedoch ihre Zunge in den Mund der anderen schob, regte sich zum ersten Mal Widerstand. Adison versuchte sich loszureißen und Izzy ließ von ihr ab, doch die Hände der anderen waren noch immer gegen die Mauer gepresst.

„Lassen sie mich los, Dr. Stephens!", Adison versuchte sich erneut loszureißen. Doch obwohl sie größer war, hatte Izzy wohl eindeutig mehr Kraft. Grob nagelte die Blondhaarige ihr Gegenüber an die Wand und presste erneut ihre Lippen auf die der Anderen.

Adison wehrte sich anfangs noch, sah aber dann, dass es wohl keinen Zweck hatte und ließ es einfach geschehen.

Vorsichtig stupste Izzy gegen die anderen Lippen. Überraschenderweise, wurde ihr nach kurzem Zögern Einlass gewährt.

Izzy ließ die Hände der Rothaarigen vorsichtig los und fuhr in die Haare der anderen. Immer darauf bedacht, nicht zu weit zu gehen. Langsam wurde aus einem zögerlichen, beinahe vorsichtigen Kuss ein wildes Zungenspiel. Immer wieder schnappten sie nach den Lippen der Anderen.

Izzy löste sich schließlich, ließ aber keine Sekunde verstreichen, ehe sie sich an der empfindlichen Haut am Hals zu schaffen machte. Sie fuhr mit ihrer Zunge immer wieder auf und ab, saugte an der einen oder anderen Stelle leicht und schließlich begann sie vorsichtig mit den Händen den Po der Rothaarigen zu massieren. Ein Stöhnen kam über deren Lippen.

Immer noch mit einer gewissen Vorsicht, aber eindeutig mutiger als vorher, ließ sie eine ihrer Hände nach vorne wandern. Izzy ließ ihre Hand am Innenschenkel Adisons nach oben gleiten, unter den Rock der Anderen, bis hin zu deren Slip.

Mittlerweile verschloss sie wieder mit ihren Mund den der Anderen. Die Rothaarige ließ alles mit sich geschehen, dennoch bebte ihr Körper hin und wieder, aufgrund der Lust.

Die Blonde ließ nun ihre Hand in den Slip gleiten und versenkte ohne weitere Vorbereitungen einen Finger in Adison. Diese stöhnte laut in den Mund Izzys, welche zu dem Entschluss gekommen war, dass sie ihre Chefin noch ein kleines bisschen länger quälen wollte. Sie ließ abrupt von ihr ab und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Adison rutschte die Wand hinunter. Ihre Haare hingen ihr verschwitzt ins Gesicht. Auch ihre Augen glänzten seltsam und sie sah mit verschleiertem Blick hoch.

Izzy fühlte, wie ihre sadistische Ader zum Vorschein kam. „Sagen sie doch ‚Bitte' Mrs. Sheppard…" Ein kurzes Grinsen huschte über ihr Gesicht.

Adison öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber ohne dass ein Wort über ihre Lippen kam. Izzy führte nun lasziv den Finger, den sie vorher in der anderen versenkt hatte, an ihren Mund und ließ ihre Zunge darübergleiten.

„… Bitte, Izzy…?"

Es war mehr ein Betteln als eine Frage, doch Izzy sah nur auf sie hinunter.

„Was ‚Bitte'?"

Die Dinge entwickelten sich ihrer Meinung nach wirklich sehr interessant. Diese Unterwürfige Haltung, sie hatte selten etwas gesehen, dass sie so erregte.

Adison brachte nicht mehr als ein Hauchen zustande. „Bitte,…… mach weiter…… ich……"

Izzy grinste verhalten und beugte sich zu Adisons Ohr.

„Dann…… musst du dich schon anbieten, wenn du es nicht aussprechen kannst……" Die Blonde war einfach zum ‚du' übergegangen, rechnete sie doch damit, dass die Ältere nicht auf ihr ‚Spiel' eingehen würde.

Umso überraschter, war sie, als Adison hart schluckte, um danach ihren Rock hochzuschieben. Izzys Blick verklärte sich langsam und sie beobachtete, mit steigendem Kribbeln, wie Adison sich umdrehte und ihr schließlich besten Ausblick gewährte.

Ihre Chefin kniete vor ihr, denn Po in die Höhe gereckt, welcher zwar noch von ihrem Slip bedeckt war, aber das war der Blonden egal.

Izzy war bisher immer der Meinung gewesen, dass sie von einer Frau wohl kaum erregt werden konnte, doch sie wurde nun eines besseren belehrt. Endlich kam wieder Bewegung in ihren Körper und sie kniete sich hinter Adison. Dort angekommen, ließ sie ihre Daumen unter den Rand des Slips der Rothaarigen gleiten, um ihr diesen auszuziehen.

Interessiert beobachtete sie jede kleinste Bewegung der anderen mit Argusaugen.

Schließlich ließ sie den Slip einfach neben sich fallen und betrachtete ihre Chefin eingehend. An deren Oberschenkel rann ihr Saft hinab, außerdem wusste diese nicht, was die Jüngere als nächstes tun würde. Izzy konnte nicht anders und leckte mit ihrer Zunge über den Innenschenkel der Anderen.

Sie musste wohl einige empfindliche Stellen getroffen haben, denn Adison stöhnte laut auf. Izzy stieß darauf einfach drei Finger grob in die Andere, deren Rücken sich augenblicklich durchbog und welcher ein lautloser Schrei entwich.

Izzy selbst, fühlte wie sich die Lust in ihr Aufstaute, alleine beim Gedanken, dass sie es war, die die andere zum stöhnen brachte. Immer schneller bewegte sie ihre Hand und stimulierte mit der anderen dann zusätzlich deren Knospe.

Adison versuchte jedem ihrer Stöße entgegenzukommen und ihr Stöhnen zu unterdrücken. Schließlich spürte Izzy, wie sich die andere um ihre Finger zusammenzog, während diese einen leisen Schrei ausstieß.

Alleine dieses Geräusch, verschaffte der jungen Ärztin ebenfalls einen atemberaubenden Orgasmus. Es war, als würde das Rauschen in ihren Ohren erst nach Minuten aufhören. Es war definitiv nicht das selbe, wie sonst, wenn sie einen Orgasmus hatte, allerdings nicht minder befriedigend.

Völlig erschöpft setzten sich beide Frauen an die Wand gelehnt nebeneinander. Nach mehreren Minuten, bewegte Adison sich als erste, wenn auch etwas wackelig. Sie griff nach ihrem Slip und zog ihn sich wieder an, ehe sie sich erneut neben Izzy niederließ.

Izzy sah die Ältere an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort, küssten sie sich noch einmal zaghaft. Sie hofften Beide, dass der Moment noch etwas länger andauern würde, aber wie das so ist, löste sich der Zauber in den nächsten Sekunden.

Adison ergriff schließlich scheu das Wort, denn sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie das Richtige tat. „Das…ähm… wir sollten es vielleicht… ich meine… wenn du willst… wiederholen???"

Izzy glaubte sich zu verhören, eigentlich hatte sie damit gerechnet, dass ihre Chefin ihr eine Moralpredigt halten würde, doch das Gegenteil schien der Fall zu sein. Sie würde natürlich schon, aber……

Adison schien in etwa zu ahnen, um was es der Blonden ging. „Natürlich ohne Verpflichtungen, sie können sonst tun und lassen was sie wollen…… Ich bin die letzte, die Besitzansprüche stellt……"

Izzy sah sie skeptisch an. „Keine Beziehung?"

„Keine Beziehung!"

Schließlich nickte die Blonde zufrieden, ja, das war nach ihrem Geschmack.

Als ob der Lift es vorhergesehen hätte, setzte dieser sich mit einem Ruck in Bewegung. Im oberen Stock, wurden sie von einigen besorgten Kollegen empfangen. Izzy wurde beinahe von Meredith und Christina erdrückt. „Ein Glück, dass es dir Gut geht!" Leiser fügten sie hinzu: „Wir hoffen, die Hexe war nett zu dir."

Izzy sah zu Adison hinüber, die bei Derek und Bailey stand. „Ja, sie war sogar seeehr nett."

Ihre Freundinnen sahen sie verwirrt an, erwiderten aber nichts darauf. Kurz bevor Izzy sich zum gehen abwandte, trafen sich ihrer und Adisons Blick für Sekunden und das Verständnis füreinander wurde bestätigt.

_Ja, jeder Mensch braucht einen ‚Spiegel' jemanden auf den er sich verlassen kann, jemanden der einen nicht einschränkt und das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermittelt. Oftmals finden wir diesen an Orten, wo wir nicht einmal gesucht hätten. Doch meist wirft dieser ‚Spiegel' einen Schatten auf unser bisheriges Leben, denn schließlich müssen wir andere hintergehen, um zu jenem besonderen Menschen zu gelangen, zu jener Person, die für uns die Rettung symbolisiert, zu unserem Gegensatz…… zu unserem Spiegel._

-The End-

Es sei denn ihr wollt wissen, wie es weitergeht, denn meine Fantasie ist schlichtweg unbegrenzt, was man da noch so alles anstellen könnte gg.

Ich hoffe, dass ihr nun so fair seid, mir eine kleine oder große Review zu hinterlassen, wobei es mir wirklich egal ist, ob es euch gefallen hat oder nicht, ich will einfach eure ehrliche Meinung. Schließlich hilft Kritik einem sich zu verbessern!

Auf Wiederlesen,

dedlit


End file.
